


The Lady

by MAXBB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Summary: 和 青玉案 太太的小连文，太太负责剧情我负责车利物浦主教练渣x彪马高管瓜，瓜性转
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Jürgen Klopp
Kudos: 1





	The Lady

瓜迪奥拉从浴室里出来，克洛普已经准备好了一切：酒水、小吃、毛毯、适合的空调温度和预备看的电影，静静地等着线上电影之夜的开始。

“Gone Girl？”  
“看过？”克洛普问，他不常看电影，涉片量远不如把文艺刻在骨子里的瓜迪奥拉。  
“看过，电影不错，怎么会突然想到看这部？”瓜迪奥拉擦着头发坐到克洛普身边，微潮的发丝留有香波的芬香。  
“队里搞电影之夜，看这部，八点开始。”克洛普熟练地接过瓜迪奥拉手里的速干毛巾，一边擦拭一边回答。  
“需要我避开吗？”瓜迪奥拉瞟了眼电视上的时间，距离八点只剩下十多分钟了。  
“一起吧，只是晚上当个消遣，男孩儿们的话题我也不太插得进去”，克洛普说道，“倒是你，晚上没会了？”  
“没有，到明天下午两点之前都没有了。”瓜迪奥拉展开摆在旁边的毛毯铺在两人腿上，往克洛普身边挨了挨。

电影片头开始，瓜迪奥拉捧着热可可百无聊赖地靠在克洛普身上，这部电影她看过多次，剧情倒背如流，要不是看在克洛普没有看过的样子，期待克洛普的反应，才不会无缘无故又看一遍。  
电影开场的氛围有些压抑，比起所谓的讲述“感人至深的夫妻感情”更像是一部悬疑片，哪部爱情电影的女主会一开始就神秘消失？  
“佩普，这到底说的是什么故事？”克洛普好奇问。  
“婚姻经营之道，如何挽救破败的婚姻。”瓜迪奥拉懒洋洋地回答。  
克洛普更加一头雾水，转而继续看起电影。

克洛普在看电影，而瓜迪奥拉在看克洛普。德国男人专注的样子在瓜迪奥拉看来性感非常，那句话怎么说来着——认真的男人最有魅力。  
很快，电影的吸引力完全被克洛普转移。克洛普现在的样子有点像他们初见的时候：面无表情，看起来有些疏离，然而金色的头发在灯光下泛起温柔，淡化了一身锐气。  
该死的，我有多久没做过爱了？瓜迪奥拉暗想，上一次还得追溯到一周前，这几天忙得焦头烂额，一个活生生的炮友天天在面前晃悠最多的想法也只不过是“抱着他睡觉一定很舒服”。

“怎么了佩普？”察觉到身边的异常，克洛普不由得问。  
“你觉得电影怎么样？”瓜迪奥拉反问，说着探出一点舌尖将嘴角的可可奶卷入口中。  
“一般吧，可能还没展开。”克洛普莫名其妙地回答。然后，他感觉到瓜迪奥拉抓住了自己的手，往胯下摸，手指隔着棉质布料顶着饱满的阴部。  
克洛普不喜欢勉强别人，这几天瓜迪奥拉忙前忙后的样子他看在眼里，起了反应也是自己解决绝不麻烦她。但是再绅士克洛普也是正常男人，两人的关系正处于炮友和情侣之间的临界点，送上门哪里有不吃的道理。

温馨的浅黄色绒毯下干的事情可一点都不“温馨”，指腹沿着被淫水打湿的水痕迹轻轻地上下剐蹭，隔靴搔痒地戳着勃起的阴蒂，惹得身边的女人喘息不止。  
瓜迪奥拉主动掀开闷热的毯子，稍稍挺起腰臀示意克洛普再进一步。  
而让瓜迪奥拉没想到的是克洛普不止止是扯下了自己的裤子，还跪到了自己面前。  
“空调温度可以吗？”克洛普突然发问，现在这段时间感冒可是一件麻烦事。  
瓜迪奥拉感动之余，有点想揣男人一脚，退而求其次，瓜迪奥拉把小腿挂在了克洛普肩膀上。  
两指分开被揉得湿乎乎的蚌肉，舌面贴上中间肉缝的瞬间瓜迪奥拉感觉自己从内而外都被满足了。她不自觉仰起头发出一声放松的呻吟，目光正对上本•阿弗莱克的裸体。  
尤尔根的也不差，瓜迪奥拉胡思乱想着，勾在克洛普肩膀上的那条腿微微收力，让舌头埋得更深。利物浦教练的唇舌灵活得简直不像个德国人。  
和自己相同的沐浴露味道混杂着不算难闻的淡淡的女性荷尔蒙气息，伴随着瓜迪奥拉断断续续的毫不克制的骚情喘吟，克洛普只觉得自己硬得发疼，他太清楚瓜迪奥拉有多性感和敏感了。  
舌尖向上勾起重重碾过不断冒水的被舔开的阴口顶上最敏感的花蒂，随即又用牙齿轻轻咬了一口，牙齿闭合的感觉软软弹弹，说得变态点，有点像在吃软糖。克洛普感觉到有一股水流了出来。他抬头，已经高潮的瓜迪奥拉脱力地躺在沙发上，小腹不断地起伏着调整呼吸。  
回过神的瓜迪奥拉抬手摸了摸克洛普沾着自己的水的粗糙的下巴，她对克洛普的胡渣可谓是各种意义上的爱恨交织。  
克洛普顺势吻上了瓜迪奥拉。仅仅是手掌在胸前揉了两把瓜迪奥拉的腰就弹得和岸上的鱼一样，哼哼唧唧的呻吟从两人接吻的间隙中传出。克洛普不再多动，手掌滑落到腰上松松搭着，专心致志地接吻。

【利物浦队群】  
琼斯：艹，这电影剧情发展可真刺激。  
罗伯逊：都说了，感人至深的爱情电影。  
张伯伦：严格来说，应该是惊情电影（一本正经.jpg  
… …  
范戴克：Boss呢，一直没看见发言。  
阿利松：@克洛普  
… …  
菲尔米诺：是不是鸽了？

恢复了点体力的瓜迪奥拉迫不及待地向“猎物”索取，她向来不是克制欲望的人，正是情潮上涌的时候，一次怎么能够。薄而瘦的手掌伸进睡裤里猫踩奶似的一下一下摁压克洛普勃起的性器，掌心隔着布料揉搓龟头，满意的感受到湿意。  
“继续吗？这里可没有准备避孕套。”克洛普被撩得声音喑哑，有些涨红的面庞昭示着他比瓜迪奥拉也好不到哪里去，理智牢牢锁住情欲的凶兽，等着必将得到的同意。  
“可以用我的腿。”瓜迪奥拉餍足地咬着小指回答。说着，她双手穿过自己的大腿，收拢，将一双腿并起往小腹上压，丰腴的腿根紧贴，阴唇被挤压着嘟起中间裂着一道泥泞的肉缝。  
“如你所愿。”克洛普接过瓜迪奥拉的双腿架在一边的肩膀上，单手扯下裤子，掏出挺立的性器在穴口蹭了两下，挤进腿缝中。饱满细嫩的腿肉簇拥上粗长的阴茎，看着龟头从自己腿缝中探出来的样子，瓜迪奥拉想起了青春期看的黄色漫画里的透视画面，她点了点吐着清液的马眼，好奇以前到底是怎么把这玩意儿吞下去的。

“尤尔根，把毛巾拿过来垫一下。”瓜迪奥拉抓着沙发坐垫和靠背中间的缝隙勉强在克洛普的冲撞下稳住身体，喘息着说。  
“？”尤尔根看着扶手上的毛巾表示不解。  
“不想洗沙发套的话就垫一下... ...”瓜迪奥拉羞耻地抬起手臂捂着自己的眼睛，欲盖弥彰地扭了扭胯。克洛普心领神会，摸了摸两人交合处底下的那块布料，已经有了点微微的湿意，他拉过毛巾示意瓜迪奥拉抬胯，把毛巾垫了下去，顺便往瓜迪奥拉背后塞了一个抱枕。  
小插曲并没有打搅两人的“性质”，克洛普反而找到了这和直接操进去之间的不同乐趣。克洛普扶住瓜迪奥拉的腿，拇指分开外阴，柱身陷入缝中顺着水路往上捅进腿根，鼓起的经络蹭过阴蒂险些让瓜迪奥拉下面又涌出一股水。西班牙女人发出惊慌失措的尖叫，伸手抱住克洛普在宽厚的背脊上留下好几道红痕。  
“舒服了？”背后轻微的痛感只能让克洛普更加兴奋，他贴着瓜迪奥拉的耳垂呢喃这，呼吸之间融化怀中人的理智。  
瓜迪奥拉在克洛普的顶撞和抚摸中胡乱地点头，腰腿酸软仍不想喊停。她喜欢克洛普做爱的方式，是在温柔和粗暴之间巧妙的平衡点，她也喜欢克洛普的手掌抚摸自己肌肤的感觉，掌心粗糙的纹路让她联想起桑特佩多的初夏午后、果园里成熟的苹果、花坛里嗡嗡叫的毛茸茸的蜜蜂，一切让人舒心的东西。  
他们肉体纠缠着不分彼此，电影早已被遗忘到脑后。

如瓜迪奥拉所料，高潮后腿根和私处湿得一塌糊涂，连带着垫在下面的毛巾也湿了大半块。克洛普抽了两张餐巾纸擦干净瓜迪奥拉小腹的精液，躺到瓜迪奥拉身边，搂过瓜迪奥拉往自己身边带了带，瓜迪奥拉顺势枕着克洛普的手臂，摩擦发烫的大腿内侧一时间颤抖得合不拢。  
“你又得洗澡了... ...”克洛普轻笑了一声，说道。  
“对啊，你还毁了我仅有的一套睡衣。”瓜迪奥拉扯了扯皱巴巴的睡裙有气无力地抱怨，语气中却没有一丝恼怒，只有被满足的酣畅。  
休息够了，电影已经进展到艾米和前男友上床的片段，克洛普温香软玉在怀，直接关了电视，抱起瓜迪奥拉走去浴室。

干净的床和心仪的伴侣永远是性爱后的最好归宿，把克洛普的棉T当临时睡衣的瓜迪奥拉在床上滚了两圈凑到克洛普身边，浅浅打了个哈欠。  
“要睡就睡吧，我再看点东西。”克洛普拍拍瓜迪奥拉的背，伸手捞过平板熄了大灯只亮了一盏小夜灯。  
这边岁月静好，完全不知道利物浦群（尤其是球员群）里已经炸翻天了。


End file.
